The Bounty Story 1
by FalseWing
Summary: This is a Story I started my freshmen year of High School. Story 1/4


The Bounty

Two figures make there way over to a local bar. The old wood that held the bar out was giving away. Huge chunks of it where gone, the smell of mold filled the air. Which didn't make much of a difference, because the air was already think and musty as it is. Their foot steps making imprints in the sand. Walking threw the doors which creaked loud enough that everybody in the bar could hear the entrance of the two figures. As all of there heads glance over they first looked at the shadows that where following across the whole floor. They followed up to the figures which could not be seen because of the blazing sun behind them. Then they started to make there way into the bar. The dead silence followed them, sitting down at one of the tables. Again it was old wood, the seats made a noise that would make you think that it could break at any minute.

Finally the two figures could be seen. One was a black haired man, who wore armor of rock. On his back where 2 scythes and a mask that gave him a dark and mysterious look. The other man had white long hair. His eyes closed. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, baggy pants with wings on them, blue fingerless gloves, and a scarf that looked as if the universe was inside of it. A old man walked up to the table that the two men where sitting at. You could tell this guy was not very hygienic because he hadn't shaved in a long while. His cloth looked of something a bum would wear. As the old man's mouth opened the rotting smell of tooth decay filled his small area. He was also missing some teeth.

"What cha names boys? And what can I get cha?" The black haired man turned towards the old man. You could not see his face because of the mask. "My name is Lone Wolf." His voice was very monotone, had no expression in it. Lone Wolf then turned over to his comrade. "My name is FalseWing." Still keeping his eyes closed. The scarf he was wearing covered his mouth, but yet you could still hear his voice as clear as day. His voice was very monotone as well. Lone Wolf sighed then looked back at the grotesque old man.

"I will take a glass of water." Then pointing over at FalseWing. "He will have a coke." The old man started to laugh, and then walked behind the bar. Pouring the drinks and seconds later returning putting them down infront of two. "Anything else ya be having?" Lone Wolf shook his head. Falsewing reached his hand out grabbing the drink. Moving his scarf down a bit exposing his mouth sipping on the cold beverage. Lone Wolf downed his water. The old man departed, as everybody got on with what they where doing. It seemed the new people didn't really interest them anymore.

"Hey False, is he in here?" FalseWing pointed over to a table at the end of the room. A shady man sat there, drinking a beer. He looked much run down, obviously this man hadn't had the best life and it was about to get worse. FalseWing stood up, "let me take this one." Lone wolf laughed as FalseWing made his way over. All the costumers in the bar where curious again. Watching at what the man was going to do. "Are you Ryu-The-Panther?" The guy looked up, "who the hell is asking." FalseWing's eyes shot open as a surge of lightning shot out of them. The lightning formed only around his eyes for the moment, threw the lightning you can see his demon eyes. "I am," as the lightning surged threw his hand punching Ryu right in the stomach, smashing him against the wall. Smashing against the wall he started to cough up blood, the next thing he could see was Lone Wolf behind him. Both scythes where out and around his neck. "Good bye!" Slicing the head of the man right off, the spray of blood didn't hit FalseWing even though it flew over at him. The scarf seemed to protect him, but it sprayed on the other costumers.

Everybody in the bar was scared, they started to scream and bolt out of the bar. FalseWing then closed his eyes again. The lightning went away as his eyes closed, Lone Wolf kicked the body. "How much was he worth again? 700,000 gold?" FalseWing smiled, but it was hidden because of his scarf. "Yes." The smell of blood started to consume the smell of the rotting bar. Lone Wolf picked up the body and put it in a bag. As they made there way out of the bar, everybody outside was scared out of there mind. They didn't know what to think. The two men started to depart towards the city.

By the time they left the bar and made there way over to the city limits. Night had already taken over the sky. There path smelled of blood and rotting flesh. "False, this body smells really bad." Lone Wolf sighed. FalseWing couldn't smell it because of his scarf so he just shrugged his shoulders. Because FalseWing always had his eyes closed, he needed a way to keep on track so he didn't bump into a wall or something. So, Lone Wolf kept a small battery pack on his back so that FalseWing could feel the electric charge of it. "Sorry Wolf, I can't smell it." Lone Wolf turned around and gave him a small grimace. Then looked ahead and continued to walk. Second later after there little conversation. The old man from the bar made his way in front of the two.

"What cha two youngins' up too?" His body started to glow brighter than the moon, which was full. "My name is Mike Bucchi." The man had only a Katana at hand (Japanese style sword) the moon light gleaming off of it. Lone Wolf grinned then dropped the body making a full charge at the man. Pulling out one of his scythe. Mike got his blade up in time to guard against the attack. "Nice counter." Said Lone Wolf. Mike gave a very arrogant grin. "But I'm stro-AGHUGUHA!" The last then that Mike could process threw his mind was looking down and seeing the 2nd scythe threw his stomach. The blood dripping from his mouth. The drips of the blood hit the scythe, as the blood leaked down it and hit mother earth's surface. "Bas-AHHHH!" Those where his last words, for Lone Wolf had twisted the scythe while it was still in his stomach. The body hits the ground.

Lone Wolf goes back and picks up the other body. "Lets move False, that one dosn't have a bounty." FalseWing knew that and continued walking behind him. Upon entering the city everybody was staring at them. Not only because of there look. But also because the smell of rotting flesh was following them.

"Home sweet home." They said walking up to a ware house. They opened the door and walked in. The smell of food being cooked was in the air. Lone Wolf set the body over to the side of the door propping it on the ground so it looked like just another garbage bag. FalseWing walked over to the couch and sat down. Started feeling around on the couch for the remote. Grabbing it, turning on the T.V. also grabbing a metal rod that was attached to some cords in the wall. Electricity started to form out of his hand and into the cord. FalseWing took off his scarf and shirt setting them over to the side. Lone Wolf took of his armor and mask, and then put on a white shirt and jeans.

A girl walked out, she had on a head band, blue shirt, and jeans. "Hey babe!" She ran up to Lone Wolf and kissed him. Lone Wolf put his arms around her waist kissing her as well. "Hey Koga Hun how are things." He started to kiss her again. FalseWing sighed, turned and looked at them. His eyes where opened. But they didn't have electricity in them. He was sending all of his electricity to the metal rod that was a conductor he was holding on too. Giving the ware house electricity.

"Please don't do that while I'm in the room." They looked at him. Lone Wolf sighed. "You need a girlfriend dude." Koga laughed then pointed into the kitchen. "Dinner is in there for you False, ok?" FalseWing nodded then turned back towards the T.V. and started to watch it. The two went into there bed room and shut the door. FalseWing let go of the conductor and sent a shockwave threw out the house, turning off all of the lights. Right that second after grabbing the conductor again, another door opened. It was another girl, she was pale, had on a while shirt and black jeans. "Did Wolf just leave or somthing." FalseWing looked over at her, "hey Kimberly. No the two went into the room to do what ever they do." FalseWing then turned around and started watching T.V. again. She slamed the door. "God the people I live with." FalseWing sighed, turning off the T.V. laying back. Letting go of the conductor, his eyes started to glow again. Lighting up the room, his eyes slowly started to fade away. Next thing FalseWing knew his was in a deep sleep.

The morning sun rose gleaming threw the windows of the wear house lighting it up. As they reach FalseWing's face he sits up, moving his hand around to find the conductor. With his hand on it, he started to charge it up. Sending power threwout the whole house. Lighting it up. "DAMNIT FALSE!" A voice said in the other room. Lone Wolf came bolting out yawning. "Dude we where still sleeping you always do that!" FalseWing looks back at him and shrugs his shoulders. "Who cares we have to take the body in for the gold. Its starting to stink up my area." Lone Wolf let out a little laugh and nodded. "Alright let me go get dressed." FalseWing stood up and let go of the conductor within second the lightning returned. "Bring your armor." Lone Wolf looked at him with an odd looking. "Everything ok." FalseWing shook his head. "I have a very bad feeling." So, both of them get dressed, 5 minutes later they are at the door in there outfits. Lone Wolf grabbed the body which is now smelling worse than yesterday.

Making there leave, the walk down the road. Since it was so early nobody was up. But yet a light at this small building was open. They slamed on the door. "Hold on one second!" Yelled a voice from the inside. "Hurry up Zeall! This body smells like your mother!" FalseWing laughed a little at his joke. The door swung open, "hey my mother was a saint." Lone Wolf nodded his head, "I know bro just messing with you." They all entered in the room throwing the body on a slab sticking out of the wall. "There he is Ryu-The-Panther." Zeall opened up the back and examined the body. "No head?" Lone Wolf and FalseWing nodded. "You know we like to make your life harder." FalseWing said. The man walked over to a table and pulled out a large brief case. "Alright boys here you go. Don't spend it all in one place." Lone Wolf opened it. There was 700,000 gold inside of it. Now gold is a data inscription. You get a gold card, but nobody wanted to call it a gold card. So they just started to call it 'gold.' They made there way on out.

Lone Wolf and FalseWing began to walk back to there home. Opening the door the smell of breakfast filled the air. "Hey guys! I made you some eggs, FalseWing I made you a breakfast sandwich." FalseWing walked into the room. Holding his hand out since his eyes where still closed. She put the plate down on his hand. FalseWing made his way over to his couch and sat down. Grabbing the sandwich and taking a huge bite out of it. Lone Wolf grabbed the eggs on the stove gave her a kiss then sat down next to FalseWing. "Let's put the T.V. on ok False?" FalseWing nodded his head. See in the house this area was his. Nobody did anything in his area without asking him. FalseWing grabbed the conductor and started to surge the power threw it. FalseWing then opened his eyes looking at the T.V. After a couple of hours of just sitting there watching the T.V. a message cam on the screen.

"YES! A new bounty!" Said Lone Wolf. FalseWing clicked on the button on the side of the couch and the messaged reveled its self. There eyes opened with horror. "Wait this can't be right." Lone Wolf said, our eyes where shocked to see the name on message. FalseWing said in a shocked way. "Mike...Bucchi." Lone Wolf slamed his fist on the couch. "We already killed him tho! How could he be getting a bounty for something he did today?" FalseWing and Lone Wolf shot up off the couch. They where angry now. Koga walked out of the room. "What's wrong guys?" Lone Wolf turned to her and FalseWing did too. The faces they where somthing out of a horror show. It sent chills down her spin. They had a lust for blood this day. And a urge to kill. There target, Mike Bucchi.

Lone Wolf and FalseWing charged out of the house. When there anger arose there cloth changed. Lone Wolf's armor started to spike creating stronger armor. FalseWing's eyes were not closed so the lightning was surging like crazy out of his eyes. Everybody jumped out of the way for the feared these two. They reached the city limits and started to bolt to where they had left his body before. There strength was so amazing at this time. That when they where running each step smashed into the earth like sombody took a hammer to it. Stopping in the middle of a field and sure enough Mike Bucchi's body was gone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lone Wolf smashed the ground with his fist causing a tremor that broke up the earth's surface in a 500 foot radius. "False, let's kill this guy." FalseWing just nodded his head. FalseWing took a hold of his scarf and threw it in front of the two. "Celestial!" The scarf transformed into a portal. "Wolf lets go." Lone Wolf stepped through the portal. As FalseWing did he held his hand out and griped the portal as it came with them. On the other side they where at home. The scarf had taken its original form. Koga walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey-" Then her eyes opened in fear. As Lone Wolf's anger had taken over so much, his armor almost looked as if it had changed him into a demon. FalseWing's lightning eyes where flying around like fireworks. They both sat down on the couch. FalseWing pulled out a keyboard and started to type away on it. A screen was brought up and a man came on the other end. "Hello, Lone Wolf and FalseWing how my I help yo-." He realized our current look on our face. "I'm guessing you want the info on where Mike Bucchi is?" They nodded. "Oh my god you won't believe this. But he is in the city. Over on 3rd and 89 street." FalseWing put the keyboard away and turned off the T.V. throwing his scarf yet again to make the portal. "False I know we are in a hurry but you don't need to keep wasting the energy of the scarf." FalseWing didn't care, he wanted this man dead.

As they made there way threw the portal it took them right in front of the location that they needed to be. It was restaurant. It was a Mexican restaurant. FalseWing and Lone Wolf charged into the restaurant. Making there way over to the stairs. A man that was 7 foot and 400 pounds came in there way. "Where do you think you 2 are going you freaks?" FalseWing looked up at him. His demon eye's causing the man to stand back a bit. But he didn't stay back too lone. The huge guy charged at us swinging his fist in a violent charge. FalseWing surged the lightning threw his hand. Holding it up and catching the big mans fist. Jumping up in the air his hand still on the mans fist, swinging his body around. Lightning started to surge threw his foot. His foot making contact with his face sending him across the room. "UGHA!" He smashed into the doors that lead you outside. The glass stabed into his back, knocking him out.

Lone Wolf started to make his way up. FalseWing wasn't far behind. As they walked up there where about five men in our way. FalseWing walked in front of Lone Wolf. One man charged at them, sending a punch. Smashing FalseWing right in the face. But FalseWing didn't budge at all. Grabbing the mans throat and using him as a conductor to send shock waves threw his body and out the other end at all of his comrades, killing them instantly. The scarf started to glow, returning the power that FalseWing had lost. Yet the scarf started to grow smaller. Lone Wolf opened one of the doors. Looking in there stood Mike Bucchi and 2 other people. His eyes grew in horror as he walked back.

"You backstabbing!" One of the figures turned around. It was Koga. She was sitting on Mike Bucchi's lap her arms around his neck. How she got there so fast we could not figure out. "Hey what can I say babe, you just were not good enough." Lone Wolf's anger summated, his armor made it look like a dragon was standing infront of the two. FalseWing stayed out of his way. As more men started to make there way up the stairs. FalseWing started to surge the lightning threw his hands and feet again. Taking out the men coming from up the stairs.

Lone Wolf charged to Mike Bucchi. Holding up his fist punching him in the face. Mike Bucchi underestimating the power of Lone Wolf, flying back hitting the wall hard but not hard enough to break it. Lone Wolf then jumped over the couch looking back at Koga knocking her in the face. She flew against the wall as well, causing her to knock out. Mike charged up to Lone Wolf. "Don't let your guard down." Punching him under the chin, sending Lone Wolf flying up and hitting the ceiling. Falling to the ground hard. Mike ran up to him kicking him in the stomach while on the ground sending him against a chair. "AHHH!" Lone Wolf yelled. Mike ran at him for another kick but Lone Wolf caught his foot this time pushing against it sending Mike back a bit. Lone Wolf then charged at him fist up high. Swining his fist at the face of Mike. But Mike catches it. Now its a test of strength between the 2 fighters.

FalseWing stood there he had taken out all of the guards turning around to the 2nd person. "Hey bro." The face was clear now. "Zeall?" Said FalseWing standing there for a second. "Correct." Zeall swung his leg, jabbing his knee into the chest of FalseWing. "Nice." The scarf caught his knee. FalseWing then sent his fist back and right towards Zeall's face. Zeall flew back hitting the wall when the fist made contact with his face. The FalseWing ran over to the door looking into the room that Lone Wolf and Mike where fighting in. Just as he was getting ready to charge.

"Ugh." FalseWing looked down; a blade was sticking out of his stomach. "He, hope you enjoy." Zeall stood behind him, walking forward keeping the sword stabbed into the stomach of FalseWing. He could feel the warm blood dripping form his mouth. The scarf brought itself around and pulled the blade out of FalseWing's back dropping it to his side. Then with the last of the scarf's energy. Healing the wound on FalseWings stomach. But all it could do was stop some of the bleeding. FalseWing then grabbed the blade. Standing up without making a sound, walking behind Zeall and stabbing the blade threw his chest.

"AH!" FalseWing was still holding on to the blade. Zeall struggled as FalseWing just held him there. "Time to die." FalseWing sent a current of electricity threw the blade as it was still stabbed in him. Zeall screamed at the top of his lungs as the pain was so intense. After a couple of minutes Zeall was dead and FalseWing dropped the blade as the body fell too. Lone Wolf looked over; Mike Bucchi did the same thing. Lone Wolf realized this. Using his strength to throw Mike against the wall. Lone Wolf ran over to FalseWing and grabbed him noticing the wound.

"Damnit bro are you ok? What am I saying you have a huge wound. Hold on I will take you to a hospital." At that moment Mike stood behind Lone Wolf with his blade up high in the air. "Goodbye peasants!" Swinging the blade down. It was quite. The sound of blood dripping is all that can be heard. When Lone Wolf opened his eyes. He realized that he was lying on the ground. Looking up he sees a figure above him. "No...False." FalseWing had moved him so the sword stabbed threw himself. FalseWing above Lone Wolf trembling as blood dripped from FalseWing's mouth. Mike just laughed.

"How pathetic!" Pulling the blade out and kicking FalseWing's body over to the side. "Now you die!" FalseWing stood and charged at Mike Bucchi with his last strength knocking him down. Lone Wolf looked over at FalseWing. "Why?" FalseWing still trembling. He was bleeding a lot, the lose of so much blood was starting to get to him. "You really think that I got these eyes and powers without a price did you. Because I used them so much, the light. UUGHNE." FalseWing coughed up some blood in the middle of his sentence. He was breathing very heavy. "Sorry, I used them so much, its started to consume my body. I was already dying as it is. Ever since I was born and I had these eyes, I knew I didn't have much time. I'm just glad I had a friend like you."

FalseWing opened his eyes, the lightning surged throughout his whole body. "AHHHH!" His body started to degenerate, because of so much power on his weak body. Lone Wolf's eyes where tearing up, as his friend was dying. "Go Wolf! I'm going to end this!" Lone Wolf nodded as he jumped out the window, looking back at the building as it filled with electricity and exploded. Causing everything inside of it to explode. A couple minutes later Lone Wolf stood up from the wreakage. "Good bye my friend. I will always remember you." At that moment a sound of somthing moving around under the wreakage.

The charred body of Koga was under a pile of tables. The body of Mike Bucchi stood up. "Damnit that hurt!" Lone Wolf looked over at him. Lone Wolf's armor started to take shape into its original form. Not like the demon. Lone Wolf looked over to the side, seeing a blade. It was Zeall's blade. And on it, was the blood of Zeall. And FalseWing. Lone Wolf charged at Mike, holding the blade up high. "You bastard!" When Mike turned around it was too late. The blade was already threw his skull. As Mike's lifeless body fell down to the ground. LoneWolf wanted to make sure. So, he lifed his fist and started unloading on to the body. Causing blood to fly everywhere.

After a couple of minutes, something blew over on to Lone Wolf's face. It was a piece of FalseWing's pants. It was the part with the wing on it. Lone Wolf grabbed it and put it in his pocket. Making his way home, as the cops started to swarm the area. Lone Wolf opened the door, walking in Alyx stood there. "What happened?" Lone Wolf didn't say a word. He just walked over to the couch. Picked up the remote and wraped around it, the piece of FalseWing's pants. Setting it down and walking over to the kitchen. "Kimberly." She looked over at him. "Yes?" Lone Wolf turned on the stove, let out a small smile as a tear fell down. "Can you make me a breakfast sandwich?"


End file.
